


Date

by transnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnygma/pseuds/transnygma
Summary: In this universe, Oswald decided to stay around Ed a little while longer since he found him to be very useful





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> It’s supposed to be a One-Shot but I’ll probably do a part 2 because I can

All he could hope for was never more than a kiss or two, hidden into the archive room hoping nobody would never come to disturb them. He never was here for him, but he soon did. He had to come to the GCPD so often he could give himself some nice time with the company of this cop-not-really-cop who never asked for anything else than kisses in return for some falsified reports over a suspicious dead body. It was not much of a problem, the man was easy to like, hands never going too far down and respecting anything he’d say. 

“Come at my place tonight, I’ll make us a dinner.”

The second man’s eyes filled with surprise, the forensic guy never actually talked out of his joyful ‘ _Goodbye!_ ’ at the end of their entrevue. He was so silent his voice seemed totally unknown to his ears for a second before his brain reminded him he had to answer something.

“Tonight? I’d love to but aren’t you worried you might get in troubles for...” the man bit his lip, trying to come up with an end for his sentence, but it was stupid, if the forensic guy was bold enough to kiss him right in the GCPD, he would be bold enough to invite him at his apartment. 

“I am born in fear, raised in truth, and I come to my own in deed. When comes a time that I'm called forth, I come to serve the cause of need. What am I?”

The man probably blinked at least ten times while straightening himself a little, arms leaving the forensic’s waist, Oh he wished the guy could stop talking. “Are you asking me a riddle?”

“Courage. I am not scared.” The guy’s hand grabbed the man’s shirt, trying to hold him back before he could leave. “But if you prefer going back to irregular kisses in exchange for a favour I can totally do this too.” 

He was desperate, and it made the man smile. He was not sure he had ever seen somebody so down on his knees for him, he could ask him to go and commit a murder for him he was sure he would do it. “Text me the address Edward, I’ll be there at 8.” 

Edward could not believe his ears, mouth opened in words that couldn’t come out, he was going on a date with him. He did it. His cheeks turned red in an instant when the man pressed a kiss against his cheek, before leaving the room with that signature limp that made him so fully him. Edward could only dream of ever being like this, so charismatic, a man with such presence that his height was nothing, Edward even felt tiny as an ant the first them their eyes met.   
He cheered in the archive room for a few minutes before being stopped by the person working here, immediately asking him more details about what made him so happy on such a plain and boring Saturday. 

“I asked my boyfriend on a date. And he accepted.”

The woman placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to show how proud she was of him without too much contact. “This is amazing, where are you two going? What’s his name? I want to know everything.”

So Edward obeyed, gloating about his ‘boyfriend’ he decided to name Oswald Grayson to avoid suspicion for a good half an hour before he was forced to go back to his own office by the arrival of Kristen’s own boyfriend, an officer who was dumb as a rock, she clearly deserved more but it was none of his business. 

The evening arrived incredibly fast, and after looking for the perfect clothes to put on, Edward started preparing what they would eat. It would be basic to not let Oswald see too much of his endearment for him, since he still remained very cold with him maybe it was too early to tell him that he loved him, but still good enough to make him ask for another date like the one that was about to start. Edward was so excited he just walked around the rooms, making sure everything was in order for a man of Oswald’s rank. Yes he was a criminal, but he still remained the rich owner of the best nightclub in Gotham, Ed never actually went but this is what the press was writing about it. 

Three knocks at the door echoed into the silent apartment, and it made immediately Edward ask himself a dozen questions, should he put some music? Should he add another candle on the table? Should he prepare his piano to maybe play something? But instead he forced himself to go to the door and open it after the deepest breath he had ever taken in his entire life.

Oswald came, and he looked better than ever with some discreet purple eyeshadow and lipstick, his suit so well tailored it made Edward feel as if he was just a bug on this magnificent bird’s path. The man placed a bottle of wine in his hand, smiling at him. 

“I’m glad you came.” Edward said in one breath, not actually grasping the entirety of the situation. “Get in. Dinner is almost ready.”

Oswald chuckled, making Edward’s ears turn red. “What? You thought I would stand you up?” The man entered the apartment, looking around, clearly amused by the green lighting coming from the neon sign outside. 

Edward took his coat away, placing it next to his own before rushing to the kitchen to get two wine glasses, he should’ve thought of it before, and by the time he was back, Oswald was sitting at the table, the Penguin origami made by Ed with his napkin in the middle of his palm. A nervous laugh slipped out of Edward’s mouth when he realised he forgot to take it off. 

“I am sorry about this...”

“I love it. Can I keep it?”

Edward gave Oswald a glass full of wine, having no idea how much the man liked he panicked and probably put too much, but it’s fine, wine was good with steak anyway! When the man looked at him, the little penguin right in front of his nose, all of his concerns left his brain. He _loved_ the origami. He loved something he did.   
His voice got lost into a stutter of “yes of course.” before being saved by the timer he set for his mashed potatoes, and flew back to the kitchen trying to hide the quick beating of his heart and the red of his cheek now that Oswald was in **his** house. If he made it out of this dinner without embarrassing himself too much it would be a miracle.

Oswald was not a very hard guest, he was even constantly polite and thankful, always congratulating his cooking skills in a such a nice way that Edward almost choked in his wine something like a thousand times. By the end of the dinner, Ed was a bit tipsy from his reflex of taking another sip whenever Oswald was talking to hide his blush, and Oswald found the way to his hand over the table, their index and middle fingers touching as the man was waiting for Edward to take it when he would want to. 

“This is the best mashed potatoes I have ever had in my entire life, you are spoiling me.” It would be a lie to say that Oswald was not growing a liking in the man standing in front of him with his penguins and the way he was hiding himself behind his glass. 

“I want nothing else but to spoil you.” That was a thing sober Edward would have never said, but it was so easy now, he had such faith in Oswald he would be ready to confess all of his sins the next second. His hand took the other’s, fingers intertwining themselves naturally, as if they were meant for this only, holding each other.

“Do you know how to play the piano? I saw you had one.”

Edward immediately stood up, ready to go and play whatever Oswald wished him to play, almost spilling wine on the table. “Yes I do. I play many instruments but this one is my favorite.” 

“Play me something then.”

The forensic didn’t need another word to jump being his piano and start playing the first thing that came to his mind, realising his hand left Oswald’s only a second too late to be able to get it back. But after he started playing the first notes, the man was sitting next to him on the bench, only a small space spearing their arms to touch. 

“I know this. My mother used to play it to me when I was still a child.” And when Oswald saw Edward’s hand leaving the keys, he grabbed them in his to put them back where they were. “I love this song.”

Music filled the room when Edward started playing again, it was probably making up for the terrible lighting and decoration. At least he hoped. But Oswald was not bothered again, his head resting on his shoulder and his nose caressing his neck as he was humming the lyrics. 

“I really want to kiss you Oswald.”

“What are you waiting for?”

The morning after, Edward was able to tell Miss Kringle that his date was a full success.


End file.
